


Birthday Present

by Rei_Rei (anti60ne)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti60ne/pseuds/Rei_Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin plans the perfect birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

Jongin is a firm believer of “it’s the thought that counts”. So when Sehun demands for the birthday present he’s promised—a Nintendo 3DS, Jongin simply responds with a “I have something else in mind”, because, technically, that  _is_ a thought. Also, Jongin has gathered intelligence from the M members that Luhan is already planning to give Sehun the same exact thing, which coincidentally works out for Jongin and his perfect plan.  
  
Jongin has never been much of a planner, but he actually bothered to sit down in front of his Mac, opened a Word document, and wrote out everything in bullet form, the items ranging from the basic time, date, and place,  ~~accomplices~~ facilitators, supplies, visual aid, and...  
  
Jongin stares intently at the document. There’s something else he’s forgetting. What is it?  
  
He groans and ruffles his hair in frustration, then inadvertently, his eyes land on the ramen seasoning packet lying next to Chanyeol’s laptop.  
  
That’s it.  
  
Jongin looks at his list. His lips slowly curve upward into a smirk full of confidence.  
  
 _Oh Sehun, you’re going to thank me for the rest of your life._  
  


 

 

 

⋆⋆⋆

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hyung, where’s everyone?” asks Sehun the moment he steps into the dorm, his brows furrowed in a puzzled frown. The other 10 members are nowhere to be found, which is eerie enough to make Sehun start suspecting if some aliens had invaded the dorm and kidnapped all of them.  
  
“Uh...” Jongin pads in behind Sehun, shutting the door behind him. “They’re... at the dance studio. Practicing.” Jongin fibs and silently curses himself. He should have added this to the list: _prepare a lie so Sehun doesn’t get suspicious that I’ve kicked out everyone so we can have the dorm to ourselves for a few hours._  
  
“...without us? That’s strange,” muses Sehun as he walks in further and drops the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.  
  
“Well um,” Jongin’s brain is finally working  ~~faster~~ and manages to churn out another lie/source of distraction/change of subject, “your birthday present is in my room.”  
  
Sehun’s eyes light up and squeals a “Really??” before running off into Jongin’s room. “Where is it? What is it?” Sehun’s excitedly inquisitive voice rings out of the room as he rummages through Jongin’s bed, piles of clothes on the bed and on the floor and over the chair, and pretty much every other heap of items that could potentially camouflage his “present”.  
  
Jongin saunters into the room and pushes the door closed behind his back, and then locks it with a soft click. Sehun doesn’t notice and continues to turn the place upside.  
  
“You’re not gonna find it like that,” Jongin drawls, leaning on the doorframe, his arms lazily crossed in front of his chest.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Do you really want your present?”  
  
“... is that even a question,” Sehun scoffs. “Of course I do, geez. Stop stalling! Just give it to me already,” he whines as he plops on Jongin’s bed, that is, a haphazard mass of clothes.  
  
“Then strip,” Jongin smirks.  
  
“What the fuck? What’s that gotta to w–”  
  
“Yes, it does. This present of the year that is absolutely priceless and mindfuckingly memorable requires you to strip. Now.”  
  
Sehun’s distorts in discombobulated terror slash disgust. But he complies anyway, because he really wants his present, and because he is painfully gullible. It also doesn’t help that his trust in Jongin is so blind that he would believe him even if he says he is actually an autobot from an alternative universe.  
  
So with great reluctance, Sehun pulls his ripped denim jacket, and then the white wifebeater underneath, tossing the items onto the nearest heap with a sigh.  
  
“Happy now?” Sehun makes a swift motion with his hands down his naked torso.  
  
“Jeans.”  
  
Sehun rolls his eyes. “You’re sick. This present better be worth it.”  
  
“Oh you bet,” Jongin chuckles, his eyes almost a little too bright with an evil glint as he watches Sehun unbuckles his belt, unzips, pulls down his jeans and kicks them off.  
  
“Now you’d better–”  
  
“Boxers.”  
  
“The fuck??” Sehun exclaims in disbelief. “Fuck no. Forget it.,” he puffs in annoyance and bends to pick up his jeans when Jongin pounces on him and pushes him down on the bed.  
  
“What the–dude,” Sehun struggles underneath Jongin, “Get off me you fucking pervert.”  
  
Jongin’s mind is milling at a NASCAR speed. Plan A failed. On to Plan B (good thing he made a list).  
  
“Since you won’t strip, I have to help,” says Jongin, straddling Sehun with his hands pressing on the younger one’s clavicles, effectively pinning him in place. Sehun stares at Jongin with a bewildered frown before Jongin swoops down and his lips smash against Sehun’s.  
  
All of a sudden, it (finally) clicks in Sehun’s head what Jongin has in mind. He stops writhing and his body becomes still and warmer as Jongin’s tongue pries open his lips, snakes in and gracefully twirls around Sehun’s own.  
  
Sehun releases a stifled moan into Jongin’s mouth, which Jongin takes as permission to proceed and begins nibbling on Sehun’s lower lip. Sehun’s fingers somehow locate the seams of Jongin’s shirt and, after a split second in which Sehun swiftly pulls the shirt over Jongin’s head and Jongin nimbly shrugs out of it, their lips so easily find each other again, as if they’re actually supposed to be one.  
  
Sehun’s hands find their way downward and reach the waistband of Jongin’s sweatpants. He awkwardly pulls the fabric to no avail, but Jongin’s already on it. He sucks on Sehun’s lips as his fingers quickly work to yank his pants off before he kicks them off of his feet.  
  
“Now that’s better,” breathes Sehun in a gasp of air. He reaches down and palms Jongin’s crotch, but Jongin tugs his wrist away. Sehun looks at him, confusion written in his eyes.  
  
“Not yet. I wanna kiss you for a little longer,” murmurs Jongin against the corner of Sehun’s mouth as he cups the younger’s face. His tongue begins to trace, painstakingly slow, from one end of Sehun’s flushed and half-parted lips, across, and to the other end, moisturizing its every microscopic crevice. Sehun flutters his eyes closed and his body relaxes as he receives this gift. Jongin’s lips softly and tentatively meet Sehun’s, grazing ever so lightly before he begins to feast on the lower lip with sweet nibbles, eliciting a satisfied hum from the younger one. Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s torso and drifts off into a reverie as Jongin’s tongue now skirts past the lush lips and glides into the cavern, gently swirling across the sides and roof before embracing Sehun’s tongue and initiating a slow and sensual dance, while his lips suck and knead tenderly as if molding a fragile work of art.  
  
Sehun smiles into Jongin’s mouth, his nerve endings heightened but not overwhelmed, his body heated but not boiling, his desire growing but not peaking. As Jongin’s tongue lingers once more and teases unhurriedly, Sehun thinks,  _I could get used to this._

⋆⋆⋆

 

Just as Sehun is fully immersed and basking in the sensual kiss, he feels Jongin’s hand brushing past his cheek and sliding downward. Sehun’s breath hitches in his throat when the hand travels from his clavicles, chest, ribs, and then stopping at his pelvic, fingers hooking onto the waistband of his boxers.  
  
Jongin’s lips clip off of Sehun’s, panting slightly.  
  
“A little too warm in here, don’t you think?”  
  
Jongin breathes against Sehun’s ear, his husky voice sends shivers down the maknae’s back. Without waiting for a response, Jongin fastens his grip on the boxers and pulls them down, releasing Sehun’s already hardened cock. That’s when Sehun suddenly remembers something and widens his eyes, snatching the fabric from Jongin’s hands and pulling them back up in a panic while sitting up straight.  
  
“Wait, um, hyung, I don’t think–I mean, uh,” Sehun stops short, flustered and drawing a blank. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, but–  
  
“Are you scared?”  
  
–because it’s his first time. Or technically, first-time-to-be.  
  
Sehun’s eyes shoot up at Jongin, who’s watching him intently. Then his eyes quickly return down to his hands, blinking rapidly.  
  
“..........” Sehun offers wordless gulps. It’s a little embarrassing to admit that he’s a virgin because he knows everyone else isn’t, and, well, it’s something he’d prefer not to talk about. This isn’t to say that he hasn’t anticipated that his first time will be with Jongin; it only makes sense because they’re in a relationship. Sehun just didn’t expect it to happen now.  
  
“I mean,” Jongin takes the liberty to fill the silence, knowing that Sehun is probably too embarrassed and flustered to say anything. “It’s okay if you’re scared, it’s totally understandable. And if you don’t want to because you’re not ready–”  
  
“No,” Sehun cuts him off out of nowhere, much to Jongin’s surprise. “I... I do want to. It’s just... I don’t know. YeahokayIadmitI’mscared,” he mumbles an incoherent string of words, because it’ll fucking hurt, he whines in his head. Jongin breaks into a grin. He scoots up close to Sehun and braces the maknae’s flushed face with his hand.  
  
“Hey. It’ll be okay. I’ll be gentle,” Jongin assures him, his thumb stroking Sehun’s cheek.  
  
Sehun looks up and into Jongin’s crescent eyes. He nods, however timidly.  
  
Jongin places a peck on Sehun’s forehead. His hand quietly moves to Sehun’s groin and palms the erection through the polyester fabric. Sehun gulps and involuntarily releases a moan that is quickly stifled when Jongin’s lips capture his. Jongin’s tongue finds Sehun’s as his hand slides underneath the fabric, and Sehun groans into his mouth as Jongin wraps his fingers around the pulsing hardness and begins to pump slowly. Jongin gradually speeds up the pumping motion while their kiss intensifies, surprisingly initiated by Sehun, Jongin notes. A green light flashes in Jongin’s head and he thinks it’s time to kick the warm-up up a notch.  
  
As Jongin yanks down Sehun’s boxers (take two), Sehun doesn’t resist. Instead, his pelvic arches to allow for one swift motion before he is completely exposed. Jongin can’t help but stop dead in his movement, his eyes roaming over the body before him.  
  
“God, you are a fucking work of art,” Jongin exhales as he hovers over Sehun, whose heart is pounding so hard against his chest it’s the only thing he hears. Jongin looks down at the crimson face, swollen lips, and the half-lidded eyes misted with anticipation.  
  
When Sehun’s tongue creeps out for a millisecond before slithering back in, Jongin loses it. His lips crash against Sehun’s and ravishes the moist cavern. Unthinking, Sehun wraps his legs around Jongin’s tanned torso, hooking his ankles behind the older one’s back. Jongin bites down a groan as his painfully hard dick hits against Sehun’s flat stomach.  
  
Jongin suddenly pulls away as he slightly presses Sehun’s thighs down.  
  
“This might be a little uncomfortable, but just trust me, okay?”  
  
Sehun nods and gulps in between ragged breaths.  
  
Jongin resumes the kiss and waits a few beats before lightly pressing his thumb over Sehun’s opening. Sehun lets out a stifled gasp and his body tenses, but the massage on his tongue from Jongin’s helps him relax again. Jongin brandishes the packaged lubricant he’s stashed behind the mattress and quickly rips it open with his teeth. He dives an index finger into the package before sliding it into Sehun tentatively. The hole immediately clamps down on his digit, but begins to loosen as it adjusts.  
  
It doesn’t hurt, Sehun notices, just a strange sensation, which grows even more strange as Jongin begins to move his finger. In a little while, the feeling becomes less weird and more pleasurable, and Sehun finds himself humming in satisfaction. Jongin takes it as cue to add another digit, and Sehun gasps upon the additional entrance, but he gets used to it even more quickly than before. He clutches Jongin’s toned arms as the older one accelerates the fingering before assuming a steady pace.  
  
All of a sudden, Jongin feels a hand enveloping his own cock. He groans and stares at Sehun, who ignores the What are you doing in Jongin’s eyes and begins stroking the shaft. _Oh god_ , Jongin moans inside his head,  _you're making this so much harder_. When Sehun thumbs over Jongin’s dick and smears the precum over the head, Jongin hisses and gives up. He hitches Sehun’s legs up and positions himself in front of the maknae’s opening.  
  
“I was gonna take it easy on you but,” Jongin locks eyes with Sehun, running his tongue across his upper lip. “You’re making it really fucking difficult.”  
  
Sehun sticks out his tongue and is about to say  _oops_ when Jongin pushes in, slowly and gently stretching Sehun. The maknae whimpers and shuts his eyes tight, his body tensing up.  
  
“Relax, baby,” Jongin coos as he leans down and captures Sehun’s mouth, his tongue prying through the clenched teeth as he continues to push through. Sehun slowly opens up and Jongin finally eases himself in. He stays there, allowing Sehun to get used to him while nibbling on Sehun’s lips, their hearts racing against each other’s chest.  
  
“I’m gonna start moving, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Jongin slowly pulls back, and then pushes forth. Back, and then forth. After a few times, the movement becomes easier and Jongin picks up the speed, drawing moans from the maknae. Jongin straightens up and hikes Sehun’s legs over his own shoulders, hitting Sehun right against his prostate.  
  
“Oh god...” Sehun murmurs as his eyes roll backward, the untamed pleasure ripping through his entire body, violently shaking each and every nerve ending. He slams his arms down on the bed and grabs a fistful of sheets, veins popping out of his arms.  
  
“Jongin...” Sehun moans his name (in banmal but Jongin could care less right now). This sends Jongin over the edge, and he charges into longer and harder thrusts, broken only by his own grunts.  
  
In a little while, Sehun’s heightened nerves finally crumple under the assault of dopamine, and he comes with no warning, spurting hot fluid over his own abs. Jongin follows soon after, filling Sehun with a staggering grunt. He lets himself drop next to Sehun, their warm and sweating arms brushing against each other. For a moment, neither of them says a word; Sehun feels suddenly drained and doesn’t even have the energy to open his eyes, while a million thoughts are running across Jongin’s mind as he stares at the ceiling with his eyes wide open.  _I hope that was okay? I mean it has to be, right? I don’t think it hurt... Or did it? God I hope it didn’t. I mean I tried–_  
  
“Well.”  
  
Jongin freezes for a second before tossing to his side, his gaze flickering to Sehun’s face when the maknae cracks open one eye.  
  
“...that was,” Sehun continues with a deadpan face, “interesting.”  
  
“..........”  
  
Sehun breaks into a mischievous grin.  
  
“... YAH!” Jongin sits up, glowering at the maknae. He is not pleased. “Don’t lie. It was good! I  _know_ it was good,” Sehun sniggers at the older one’s cockiness. “Just admit it! And dude, the pain I went through–”  
  
“What pain.” Sehun states and instantly settles into a poker face again. Jongin blinks.  
  
“I mean–”  
  
And he is interrupted again by Sehun’s guffaw.  
  
“YAH!” Jongin begins slapping him on the stomach and quickly regrets it as stickiness smears across his palm. He slowly raises his hand before his face, which ensues in disgusted distortion. “Awwwhh fuck no.”  
  
Meanwhile, Sehun continues cackling and slapping on the bed. After he grabs a shirt (Jongin’s) and wipes the goo off his stomach, that is.  
  
Still, Sehun can’t help but admit (to himself) that it  _was_ the best birthday present ever.

**Author's Note:**

> written in July 2013


End file.
